Us against the world
by AnimeHYPERZone
Summary: Take a peek into the twisted life of Naruto and Sasuke. Series of Drabbles. Mpreg SasuNaru. PM for a specific idea of a story you want me to write,


**Okkkaaayyyy so I was reading some SasuNaru and I thought 'I want to make a story….. nah.' Then I kept reading then I said 'I want to make some SasuNaru drabbles….. Yesss!' so here I am.**

**I'm only saying this once: I do NOT own Naruto and if I did, Sasuke would come and claim some Uzamaki ass ;)**

**On with the story minions.**

**First day of school  
**

"You are staring at me, why?" The oldest by five minutes said plainly. Twins, who would have known? Who would have known that Naruto could produce child at all? Usually it was the second born child that can produce children. Well if they were females it didn't matter but for boys it was the second born and Naruto was obviously the first and the only child at that.

Even though that is shocking, it was even more shocking how Sasuke didn't inherit the capability to reproduce. He was obviously the second child of the Uchiha family. Well it wouldn't look right to see the Uchiha with a plump belly trying to give someone the signature Uchiha glare. People wouldn't take him seriously. Naruto wouldn't take him seriously.

Naruto snickered to himself at that thought and stuffed some pancakes in his mouth.

"What's so funny Dobe?" The raven asked as he looked up from wiping his youngest son's face off.

"Yeah! What's so funny?!" The boy with the dark long blonde hair that was tied and hung down his back asked. The boy was pretty identical to Naruto it's just that he had much lighter skin and even though the boy smiled all day every day, his night blue eyes still had a little Uchiha aura to them. He look to his left to see the smaller version of Sasuke wait for him to answer the question. He was nothing like him or his younger twin besides the fact that they had the same length of hair but his was navy blue. His eyes were definitely like his father. If people didn't put two and two together he would think they were just completely dumb. Not only did he look like his father but he even acted like him. He was only 6 years old but it was like he was 25. It was like he was raising a Naruto and a Sasuke.

"Oh nothing." The blonde said with a smile but none of them didn't believe it one bit. They all folded their arms and gave him the signature Uchiha glare. One glare was enough but three? Naruto couldn't take so much early in the morning. "Fine fine." He sighed in defeat. He can never win with his boys.

"I was thinking if Sasuke was pregnant." That had the whole table quiet. It was so quiet you can hear the tiny breathing of Ryuu and Ken. Was the idea of the Teme having a baby too much for them?

"Me being what?"

"You heard me. You, having a little child inside you. I wouldn't take your glare too seriously then now would I?" The blonde taunted and the bluenette took the bait. "Me with a child inside of me? I do not bottom for one and two that is ridiculous. Just because I was blessed with not being able to produce any children doesn't I would want that. How would an Uchiha like myself look, Dobe?"

The blonde's smirk only grew wider. "Oh come on Sasuke, you know you will make a good bottom. You have a nice ass." He stated as he smack the side of the Uchiha's butt.

"Mommy said a curse word!" Ken said as he pointed a food cover finger at his mother.  
"Mommy what is a bottom?" The confused younger Sasuke asked with a tilt of his tiny head.

The two adults stopped arguing and look over at their children. "Of course I said a bad word but if I hear you, you will get a spanking. Are we clear?" Ken nodded quickly as if his life depended on it. "As for you Ryuu, that is something that only grown people like your father and I can know. Since you two are done, go upstairs and get in the tub. Daddy will be up there to clean you up while I go pick out some clothes." The kids nodded and got out their seats, the baby looking sasuke, Ryuu taking his slightly younger brothers hand Ken upstairs into the bathroom.

"Is being the bottom that horrid?" Naruto ask as he looks at his boyfriend. Boy was he the luckiest person in the world to get the hottest guy in school to go with him. He was even more surprised since he was a guy to begin with!

"Of course, doing something like that is like me giving the company to our arch enemy Orochimaru; I will never do it."

At that the blonde let out a loud laugh. "You must really hate that idea. Well how about…" He didn't finish as he got up out of his seat and walked around the table with a little sway in his hips to his gorgeous prince. Once he stood in front of him he push him and his seat back and straddled Sasuke. "How about if I top this way, Sa-suke" He said his name in that breathy whisper that was close to his ear, giving it a quick nimble.

Sasuke groan in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around his Uke's waist and held him there. "You know, I like this type of bottom."

The blonde giggled, giving Sasuke a kiss on the lips before standing. "Yeah but we can't continu—" He couldn't finish when a hand grabbed his waist and sat him back down on Sasuke's waist. "Where do you think you are going? We are not done yet." His hands traveled down Naruto sleeping pants and made a hole into his pants where his butt was.

"Hey these are my pants!"

The navy haired boy rolled his eyes. "You can always buy new ones." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted "You ripped them so you are buying me some more."

The Uchiha only laughed because he could easily afford another pair of pants. Money was obviously not a question in Sasuke's lifestyle.

"Yeah yeah you big baby. But it seems like you aren't wearing any underwear. Were you expecting this to happen?" Naruto blushed slightly.

"Actually, I was saving it for when the kids go to school."

"Well we can do this now and save the second round for when we drop them off." As he was talking he dug in his Dobe's pants and fished out his now hardening member. His fingers squeeze the head and the blonde gave out a low groan. He used his free hand and poked three fingers at Naruto's mouth, demanding access which Naruto quickly granted access to. He open his mouth to his nice moist carven and the fingers went to go explore for the one hundredth time. His tongue began wetting the fingers, making sure every inch was covered in his addicting nectar. Once Sasuke deem them worthy, he drew them out and lowered them to the prize he has been waiting for.

He stuck on slippery finger in, earning a gasp from his cute uke. He wiggled his finger around to gain more space but Naruto was refusing to respond. He sighed and released his hand from his engorged muscle and gave a pinch to the ass. Naruto response was a yelp.

"Loosen up dammit."

"Maybe my butt got tighter, you never know." The blonde said as he stuck out his tongue. Sasuke chuckled a bit. Naruto seem really surprised when Sasuke stuck the remaining two fingers in him. "Loosen up or I won't be caring, Naruto."

Said blonde gulped, knowing that his sexy seme wasn't playing any games. The sex haze that was clouding the Uchiha's eyes was one way he could tell. Naruto then took a deep breath and tried to relax himself the best way he could.

The fingers seem to move in and out more easily and that made Sasuke smile. _Of course that bastard was happy._ "Sasuke…. H-hurry up."

"Impatient as ever I see. Well alright. Stand up." The boy did what he was told and Sasuke went to unbutton his sweat pants to dig out his own growing erection. His hand went back to naruto's erection to give it a few quick pumps, wanting his pre-cum to slip out so he could use it was lubrication. Once his hands were covered he rubbed it against his mini Sasuke. When he was done, he grabbed the blonde's hips and positioned himself.

Sasuke wasted no time pushing Naruto's hips, letting his member be engulfed by his lover. Naruto bit down on Sasuke shirt to suppress a scream that was waiting to come out. If they were home without their children there he wouldn't give a care.

Before Sasuke was able to move their twins came out sharing one huge towel that covered their bodies. "Daddy, you said you were going to clean us up but you never did so I took the lib… lib-er-ty, liberty of washing us up." Ryuu said with a small pout.

Ken jumped up a bit with his signature smile on his face. "I helped I helped! I wash our hairs."

Naruto decision to respond for sasuke was the worse decision he ever made. "That's good baby. Why don't you go—" He was cut off by the cold hand of Sasuke taking a hold of Naruto's arousal. He lifted his head up and gave the man a glare. He then whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Sasuke… what are you doing?"

"Since you are so impatient I'm giving you what you want. Now, you are keeping our sons waiting. You should answer them." He was so lucky that their lower half was covered by the table or he would be so embarrassed. Naruto turned around a bit to look at his sons. "Baby, go dry yourselves out and clean up you room. I know it's a mess because when I went to wake you guys up it was messy. Now go and tell me when you are finished. I'll do your hair."

"Okay mommy. See Ken, I told you we should've cleaned yesterday."

"But you are the oldest and you could have cleaned it by yourself. Why I gotta clean with you?"

"Cause it's OUR room moron!" Ryuu argued with a tiny shove towards Ken. Ken reacted by pushing his older brother back. "Don't push me loser!"

Ryuu then retaliated with a tug of the hair "Look who's talking. I have more friends then you. They actually like me because I'm better looking, smart, and cool! You, you are just annoying, weird, and loud. You think you can do better than me but you can't." When Ryuu said that ken's eyes start to water up. He slapped Ryuu's hand out the way and ran into their room.

Naruto and Sasuke sighed and look at each other. They both knew that their little love time was over the minute the twins started to argue.

"Ryuu, go in our room and get mommy a pair of pants." The little boy nodded quietly and went into the room. Since both of the boy were preoccupied, the parents took the time to settle themselves. Naruto got up, the soften muscle slipping right out. Sasuke stood up and tucked himself back in his pants and buttoned himself up. Naruto took off his pants and handed them to Sasuke, telling him to throw them in the garbage. The blonde then pulled his shirt down so it could cover his soft cock, not really caring for his butt since he knows that Sasuke isn't in the mood. Ryuu eventually came down with a pair of sleeping pants and handed them to his mother. Once he put them on he looked at his son. "Ryuu… you know what? Talk to your father. I think he gives a better talk for you than me. As for me, I will talk to Ken instead."

His boyfriend nodded in agreement and looked down at his oldest son. Damn he looked just like him when he was younger. "Did you mean any of that?"

Ryuu didn't say anything at first. He then sighed and nodded. "I did but then I didn't. Daddy he is loud and annoying sometimes. He challenges me in everything that I do good in. I kind of do have more friends than he does and they do think I'm cute."

Sasuke smirked inwardly. If that wasn't a talk of an Uchiha then Sasuke don't know what it is. "Yeah bud but, this is your brother. You aren't supposed to act more superior than him. You guys are connected by blood so that means you talk about how superior you are to someone else. You got me?"

Ryuu nodded slowly. "But Ken hates me now daddy. He probably won't talk to me and thinks of me as an ignorant fool." Wow this kid is good with English. _Probably got it from yours truly_.

"No, Ken doesn't hate you. But he just didn't like the words that you said. You have to apologize to him for him to love you again. Now get going, bud."  
**XXXXXXX**

Naruto knocked on the door. He was given no response. He knocked again. "Go away."

"Awe come on Ken Ken. Mommy just want to talk to his big ball of sunshine." Naruto even added his nickname which makes the boy laugh. Ken can't resist the name. "I'm opening the door now okay?"

When he opened the door the first thing he saw, besides the dirty room which he made his sons go clean in the first place, was Ken in a series of blankets and the only thing that was poking out of his blankets was his feet. Naruto took that opportunity and sat on the bed next to said feet.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"No." Naruto could practically hear the pout in his voice.

"Well, how about now!" With that Naruto grabbed Ken's feet and started tickling it. The boy started to kick his legs out in reaction and then threw the blankets off. "M-Mommy! It tickles."

The blonde smiled. "Well of course! That's why they call it tickling silly." The Dobe continued to tickle him until the son got up and tackled him to the bed. Once he was on top of him his facial expression went from happy to gloomy. "What's wrong babe?"

"D-Does Ryuu really mean those things?"

Naruto shrugged. "You ask yourself that. To be honest, I was like you when I was your age. Sasuke actually said those same words to me. Well, maybe not the same words but he said basically the same things to me."

The younger Naruto looked at him "What did you do?"

"Well I continued to act the same as I usually did. I wasn't going to let him change the way I act because he didn't like it. Now you see where we are now? I have beautiful kids with a handsome man that made me want to kill him. You have more Uzamaki blood in you then your brother. Now show him what an Uzamaki can do."

"What an Uzamaki can do huh?"

That voice. That sexy voice. The deep voice that Naruto kept falling in love with over and love. The only voice that can make his legs go weak from hearing. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto only sat there and stared at his prince while his son got off his bed and stared at his oldest brother. "So you are taking fathers side huh?"

Ryuu only smirked. "Well of course, I do share father's looks, last name, and attitude."

"Same with Mother." Said Ken right after. Everyone only looked at their other half. It was took quiet until Ken took the first attack. He was indeed his mother's son, always running into trouble with analyzing anything. Naruto looked at his two sons and was quiet impressed. With only two years of martial arts lessons the two were pretty good. Sasuke was the only one he was scared of. Even though they went to the same schools, Sasuke was still more advance then Naruto himself. Sasuke didn't even need to defend himself because he knows Naruto would surrender easily. He climbed on the bed, crawling on top of his blonde. "Now what was that that you were saying, Nar-u-to?"

"How full of yourself you are. And what a big bastard I fell in love with." He said with a smirk.

Sasuke dip his head down to capture his lover's lips with his own. The taste of his creamy lips was enough for him to die. But he couldn't. If he died he couldn't have a taste of heaven every day. Naruto's mouth opened, letting sasuke tongue explore his mouth. Every lick, suckle and moan took Naruto over the edge. Their boys soon stopped fighting and look over to their parents. "Ooh, daddy is winning. See, Uchiha's always win."

Moments later, giving Naruto's lips a final nimble he lifted himself up. "That's right Ryuu, Uchiha's always win. Now come on you guys. We are ten minutes late for school. Go get your clothes on. I'm tired of you seeing guys naked.

"I'm not naked daddy, I have briefs on." Said the youngest of the twins.

"I can still see most of your body so to me you are still naked now go." Naruto lifted himself up and went to go help the boys out. As he was walking out he received a firm slap on the ass. "Cute ass you got there." Sasuke said with a wink.

"Well, it runs in my family and I had someone firm it out." The dobe stated with a smirk, walking away with a slightly sway in his hips. Now that was something to get Sasuke going again. But he had to wait until he got back home since they were behind schedule. With a sigh, Sasuke finally went out the room to put on his socks and shoes.

**XXXXXXX**

They finally reached the school. After one crazy morning they finally made it to school. Sasuke got out the car and opened the door for his boys. They both got out the car, with their little book bags on their backs. Naruto eventually got out the door to give them their hug and kiss. Before his kids could even leave a couple of girls came in front them.

"Oh my gosh, are you Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki?"

The both nodded in unison. Then the girls bend down and look at the two boys. "These are your son's. They look so like you! Could we take a picture with you guys?!"

The blonde scratched his head nervously. He wasn't use to these kind of situations. Sasuke obviously was. "Sure, you can."

They shrieked and one of the girls held up them camera while the others came and stood by the family. A few seconds after the picture was taken they went to look at it to deem it worthy. After scanning it, they waved good bye and went their own ways. Strange was the only thing Naruto could think of. Sasuke seemed to be used to it since he was giving his hugs from his sons right after the girls left.

Giving a few more hugs, Naruto gave one last final kiss. Before letting the boys go.

Ryuu groan as he tried to push away from his mother's kisses. "Mom you act like we aren't coming back."

"But this is my babies first day of first grade. You are getting too old for me."

The boys was finally let go, walking into the building.

Once they couldn't see them anymore, Naruto and Sasuke both went back into the car.

**XXXXXXX**

In the car it was silent besides the radio and Naruto mumbling the lyrics.

"Jigeum ireoke masaji haneun geot baby

You know it is just for you gidae haedo gwaenchanha

Danchu hana pulleo pyeonhage anja nuneul gamgo modeun geoseul dama

Baby you know it's just for you boy it's all for you. Massage

(Massage - Hyorin)"

Sasuke only smirked, recalling this song to be one of his favorites since Naruto did dance for him to it one time. Once the song was off it was strangely quiet. That was until Naruto decided to spike up conversation. "You have a meeting today?" Sasuke only nodded. "Yup unfortunately."

Nnaruto sighed "Why did you take over your old man's company so early?"

"Well key word was 'old man'. I want him to finally rest and relax. He doesn't need to worry anymore or have to be stressed. You should take over your father's company too. He is around my father's age too."

The blonde only sank in his seat. Being the heir to a huge company like Uzamaki Inc. wasn't easy. Uchiha was slightly more popular. Just by like three percent but that was it. They were still the top companies in the world. The two companies were really close together because they owners knew each other but now that the two sons fell in love with each other the companies grew an even stronger. Adding the two children then have that will take over the companies wasn't making it any better, for the competing companies that is. Once Naruto takes over the company they will soon sign the letter allowing the two companies to work together.

"My old man isn't as old as you think. He still has a little flare in him. Besides, I'm taking over the company next year maybe. I'm just not as responsible as you." It was true. The Dobe didn't have time bitching over people who can't do their jobs right, people who doesn't do what they are supposed to do, accidents that occur, and sitting through meetings.

"Dumbass. You are more than capable. Remember that you raised the kids for three years without me. Look how they turned out. I thought they were going to act like you. Well, Ken acts like you. You must have spoiled him the most." Sasuke received an elbow to the arm from his lover.

"Hey, my babies came out good."

"They sure did." Once they stopped at a red light, Sasuke leaned over and gave Naruto the most genuine kiss ever. It was a lusty kiss it wasn't one of those 'I love you, idiot' kind. It was so sweet and Naruto couldn't ask for anything most.

"I love you, Dobe."

"I love you too, Teme."

**XXXXXXX**

Ryuu and Ken hung their stuff up near each other. They even got to pick their own seats so they sat by each other. They took a once over at all the kids in the class. They seem pretty plain to them. As Ryuu was talking to his brother two girls came up to them.

They both tapped Ryuu's shoulder. He paused his conversation and look at the two girls with eyes that said 'I don't care what you are saying to me." 

"Um…. Hi we's was thinking if you want a flower?" Boy, did their English irk his nerves. The girl with the brown her asked, holding out a pink blossom to the baby Uchiha. He took a while to respond but soon he replied by taking the flower out the girls hand and facing back to his brother. The two girls squealed and went to sit back in their seats.

"Here." Ryuu said as he extended the flower towards his brother.

"But wasn't that flower from those girls?"

"Yeah but I want you to have it. I'm sorry I said those mean things to you Ken."

"It's okay, mommy told me something and I feel so much better."

They both smiled, happy that they finally made up. The teacher soon called for attention and then soon began roll call.

"Ken Uzamaki—wait uzamaki?" the teacher seemed pretty confused as if she never heard the name before.

"Yes, that's me ma'am."

"Your Mother is Naruto Uzamaki, Heir to the Uzamaki Company?"

The boy only nodded in response.

She even straighten her voice out until she got to…

"Ryuu Uch—" Once again, another pause.

"Uchiha ma'am."

She took a breath, a dark blush coming upon her pale face.

"Your father is the now current owner of Uchiha Inc."

"You are correct."

She then looked at Ryuu then at Ken. "Do you two know each other?"

"Do not see any similarities? Ken is my younger twin."

That sure did make her mouth drop to the floor. "Wait so Naruto is your mother and Sasuke is your father." They both nodded in unison. _Well I'll be damned. I'm teaching a classes with two of the richest kids in the world in it._

"Well, welcome to first grade."

**SOOOOO I WROTE THE SHIT FOR YOU GUYS IN ONE FREAKING DAY IT IS 1:39 and I still haven't created the title, summary, and all the other shit. You will obviously see one but this is me writing it before hand. Anwaysssss, that song 'Massage' by Hyorin. I think you should listen to it. This will make you get into kpop ( if you aren't already ) and make you love Hyorin. Anways I never wrote a story over 4000 words I feel a bit proud. R&R PLLLLSSS ALSOOOOO if you have any ideas for mini stores, feel free to tell me!**

**-AnimeHYPERZone**


End file.
